


Sanguine Felicitations

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Our First Kiss [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 28-year-old Harry, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Christmas Party, F/M, Famous Harry, Female Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic, Sanguini is a bit of a creep, Sassy Harry Potter, Vampires, Vampires like red, and blood, both are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: He started it.But she'll finish it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like vampires. For all you who follow my larger story from the Trueblood Fandom I doubt this is a surprise.

“Ah Hadriana, there you are! Let me introduce you to a Mr. Eldred Worple and his friend ahhh..” Slughorn all but pulled her over to two gentlemen standing to one of the rooms sides. 

“Aha Slughorn! Yes, my name is Eldred Worple dear, and this is my good friend-“

“Sanguini.  A pleasure.” The taller, gaunter man suddenly was in front of them, his freezing hand grasping hers as he bowed over it, not quite touching his lips to the back.

“Ah yes!” Slughorn agreed jovially, “the Vampire!” his mood ever buoyant as he steered her gaze away from the Sanguini who’s eyes were riveted on her lips. 

She turned away quickly, cheeks heating quickly as she cursed Ginny for having insisted on the deep crimson color of her lipstick.

“Yes, yes lovely to meet you Miss Potter. A delight truly!  How funny, meeting you when only just the other day I was telling Slughorn there ought to be…” her gaze wandered back to Sanguini again who had rejoined his friend at his side, eyes hooded as he stared at her and when he noticed he had her full attention he shot her a fangy grin.

“… My dear girl the gold you could make-“ her attention snapped back at that statement as she hurriedly cut him off.

“Ah, No, no thank you Mr. Worple, if you’ll excuse me my friend just waved for me.” She all but sprinted away, well as much as the confines of her dress would allow, a deep red matching her lipstick.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the party passed, the only true event was when Malfoy was escorted in by Filch, and although she had followed them, it proved uninformative and therefore, she had to rejoin the party.

Just before making it back to the entrance she sensed someone looking at her, whirling around with her wand out she watched the shadows, only to see Sanguini practically melt out of them.

“Miss Potter.” His voice a low purr, his accent creeping to the forefront as he slowly glided towards her in the direction of the entrance.

“Mr. Sanguini.” Her voice trembling from the adrenalin the fright had released, her wand hand lowering in the presence of a fellow guest.

“Oh, no dear, it’s just Sanguini” he insisted, pausing in front of her as she froze from the sheer presence he was exuding at that moment his eyes trailing over her again as his fingers came to lift up her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with his obsidian gaze, his pupils all but blown.

“Wha-“ her question was cut off with the sudden collision of his lips with hers,

A touch of ice, the prick of a fang, and his lips that had curled up in a grin as he pulled away, far slower than he had approached.

She was silent, frozen in shock, mind screaming at her to _do something_.

Her reverie was broken by the sound of his chuckle, dark and rumbling.

“Red suits you dear.” Came the compliment as he then passed by and back into the room, the click of the door seemingly enough to grant her movement again as she brought her hand up to her lips, lipstick smeared around the surrounding skin like fresh blood.

 

…Yes.

She was definitely killing Ginny.

 


	2. and they all lived...and lived...and lived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TheBlackSeaReaper who wanted a full story... sorry, it's not really a full story, but your comment made me happy enough to tie things up?

It would be years before she saw him again.

She won the war, joined the Aurors, and had successfully become the youngest head of the department ever at just 28.   So much living happens in 12 years, and her life had been much more active than most, what with taking down one Dark Lord and putting other wannabes in their place she barely had time to get take out before she fell asleep most days… let alone meet a man.

Hadriana Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived-To-Be-Single, or the Woman-Who-Can-Not-Be-Won.  Lovely names she was known by in the more petty and matronly circles much to the consternation of a certain Mrs. Weasley who still hadn’t given up throwing every available man her way, desperate to see her settled down with _a_ man, if not one of her sons.

Needless to say, Hadriana did not appreciate these efforts.

Men, no matter how nice, how charming… were _boring_.  Particularly wizarding men; she was going for the moon, dancing among the stars, and what did they want?  A house, a ministry job, a family with dinner on the table at 5 sharp and a kiss on the cheek when they stepped out of the floo. Or better yet, they wanted the limelight, but could think of no better way to get there than through her pants.

No, Hadriana was quite fine just as she was, thanks much.

Which is why, in all the years of attending ministry functions like the one tonight, honoring Hermione’s new law helping desegregate the wizarding world from its magical creature counterparts, she attended alone.

“Still as lovely in red as ever, Ms. Potter.” The smooth accented voice she had heard so long ago sounded behind her.  Her heart beat faster, her cheeks flushed and she whirled around to face the man who had haunted her dreams through the years.  And now he was before her, once again complimenting the red dress she had donned for the evening.

Deliciously dark and debonair, looking the same as he had all those years ago.  His suit fitted perfectly, showcasing the long lean physique she hadn’t appreciated at 16.  Now though, he exuded masculine power, and at 28, she was woman enough to appreciate all of his charms.

 

Danger, it _did_ something for her.

 

“Someone told me it suited me once…” she smiled up at him, “I happened to agree.”

“What a wise man.” He grinned knowingly, moving closer, practically encasing her with his large frame.

“Hmmm, I don’t know about wise…” her smile turned coy, enjoying herself far too much to be embarrassed by the breathy sound of her voice.

“Oh?” he quirked a brown “Then what would you call him?” his hands reaching up to rest on her waist, face moving closer.

“I’d call him late.” She laughed as she pulled out of his grasp, snagging one hand before it fell and pulling him along as she headed for the exit, smirking back at him over her shoulder “But perhaps not too late.”

She let go of the hand, leaving it up to him to follow, the instant presence of him at her side, leading her out was all the answer she needed

Mrs. Weasley could bemoan her single status as much as she liked.

 

Hadriana was living _just_ fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Some content is heavily borrowing from J.K. Rowling (aside from the obvious use of her world/characters) - I own nothing, nothing I tell you!


End file.
